The Chronicles of Melee!
by OBI-WAN
Summary: The first fight? Link vs Samus! please read 'n' review and gimme ideas sof upcoming maches and results!!
1. Link VS Samus

Welcome. This is only my second fanfic so please read and review. I do not own any characters or stages from SSBM, or any other game, Nintendo does. Any similarities to another fanfic are purely a coincidence. Now, on with the fic!  
  
Match 1!! Link VS Samus!!  
  
It was a cloudy day above the mushroom kingdom, and a huge stand with 20 000 seats had been set up in front of the Peaches castle. The stands were full of Hyrulians, space pirates and residents of the mushroom kingdom. Two small teleporters had been set up. Suddenly the teleporters came to life, and a young Elf landed on the castle and drew a magnificent sword. On the other side of the roof, a female bounty hunter clad in metal armour had also landed on the castle, via the other teleporter. "Link and Samus are here!!" Boomed the announcer. "Are you ready?" the two fighters nodded. "Smasheeeeeers, FIGHT".  
  
Both contenders lunged at each other, but crossed in the air over the central tower. Link quickly kicked behind him, but missed. He was caught hard in the back by a well-placed Karate chop, causing him to fall. Samus taunted. "That is gonna HURT!!" screamed the announcer.  
  
Link got back up, and backfliped over to stand in front of Samus. Caught by surprise, Samus was hit clean in the face by the Master sword of Link. The elf drew out a small black bomb and threw it at Samus, who easily destroyed it with a missile, and sent another missile at Link. Link just dodged the missile and came down hard on the Femme Fatale with his sword.  
  
"That's gonna leave a mark!" said the announcer, as link tried to soot an arrow at Samus, but missed (which is very uncommon) and was smashed hard in the gut by a half-charged energy shot from Samus, getting several 'ooh's from the crowd. Link was soon back in action, launching every sword combo he could think of onto the bounty hunter, with very few misses. Samus was soon seemingly dazed on, lying on the hard slate roof. The elfin archer launched a few accurate arrows into the body, and went to inspect it. As soon as Link was close enough, Samus stopped her charade and launched a surprise screw attack on him!! Link was sent sprawling, and in a futile attempt to hurt Samus, threw his boomerang. Samus easily dodged, and was nearly hit when the boomerang returned to the hand of its keeper. Link was (if you excuse me) pissed off. He shot arrow after arrow into the body of Samus and threw her across the battlefield with his spinning sword attack.  
  
The announcer was loving this fight, but neither combatant heard him. Link threw several bombs into the area where Samus lay, and walked into the huge cloud of smoke that he had created. The next few moments were a silence all that anyone could see was a smoke cloud. "What's going on in there?" was the announcers' reaction. When the smoke cleared there was utter shock. Samus was standing there, chunks of armour missing, and a cracked visor, holding link several feet above the ground with a single hand!! She raised her energy cannon to links eyes and his saw that it was glowing. It was fully charged!  
  
"Not good." Link groaned, before he was hit in the chest with the huge energy blast! In a mere second, all anyone could see of Link was a six-foot crater on the floor in front of the castle.  
  
"SAMUS WINS!!!" came the delayed voice of the announcer.  
  
And so ended one of the greatest matches of all time in the Chronicles of Melee.  
  
Please review and give me some ideas for upcoming matches and results. Thanx. 


	2. Yoshi VS Pikachu

Welcome once again loyal SSBM fans. Guess what? I own NOTHING in this fic, except the story. Nintendo does. If this fic is like yours in any way, it is an ACCIDENT. R&R. if you did not know: Eoraptor (pronounced EE-oh-RAP- tor) is one of the earliest known dinosaurs. It was a very small carnivore (meat-eater) that looked like Yoshi and lived during the late Triassic period, about 228 million years ago.  
  
On the advice of a reviewer "Ben":  
  
Match 2!! Yoshi VS Pikachu!!  
  
Above Yoshi's island, the sun was shining, as always. As the Dino and the Electric rat stepped onto the arena, the announcer started his commentary. "It's a wonderful day today for the Melee tournament playoffs!" he boomed. Down below the massive stands, the two animals had started circling around each other, making offensive gestures to the other fighter. "A tense moment for Yoshi, here and OOH!!! That's gonna STING!" Whilst the commentator was talking, the yellow mouse had taken a pot shot at the scaly reptile with electricity, just skimming Yoshis head, taking off some skin. Yoshi cringed, giving Pikachu time to act.  
  
The discoloured rodent dove at the green T-rex, trying to bite him, but Yoshi dodged, JUST in time. The emerald Eoraptor jumped back and threw five eggs at the Golden mouse, four of them hit, but the last one was destroyed by a shot of electricity. "That was a lucky shot by Pikachu!" screeched the announcer. Pikachu got to its feet, just to see a HUGE egg rolling at him, with Yoshi inside. "Pika." Squeaked the soon-to-be-crushed rodent. Before the boulder-like egg reached Pikachu, he had quick attacked, diving up and over the green Yoshi-made egg, the rolling sphere could not stop in time, therefore crashing into a wall sending our scaly prehistoric friend sprawling. "Oh my goodness!" roared the announcer, "I think he's unconscious!"  
  
Pikachu looked at Yoshis limp body and smiled. The electrified one slowly walked up to the feeble mass on the floor that was Yoshi, and slowly picked up the body and walked over to the edge of the stage and threw Yoshi off the edge. The crowd watched, as if in slow motion, the body of Yoshi regain feeling and grabbed onto the edge of the stage.  
  
Yoshi flipped over the top of Pikachu, who, taken by complete surprise, was hit clean in the face by a red shoed foot. As the yellow vermin fell, he grabbed onto Yoshis hand, nearly pulling him off the stage as well. Now the only thing that stopped Pikachu falling was a thin green arm. Pikachu sent wave after wave of electricity into Yoshis arm, nearly causing the reptiles eyes to pop out. Pikachu jumped back up and engaged Yoshi in a fierce battle. Yoshi threw kick after kick at Pikachu, and kept on hitting the thunder-mouse with his tongue, while Pikachu Kept head butting and electrocuting Yoshi. Eventually after a long few minutes, and a very long and detailed commentary, Pikachu called a mighty blast of thunder down from the sky, frying his opponent.  
  
"Is that legal !?!?" was the response to this, and Yoshi, much to everyone's, including Pikachu's, surprise just got up. Pikachu looked into Yoshis eyes and saw that they were glowing bright red. Yoshi, now in a mad frenzy to show that he was the best, leapt at Pikachu and attacked with a huge frenzy of kicks and tongue lashes, and threw the odd egg, until he accidentally threw out his tongue and swallowed the electric rat.  
  
Even the commentator had nothing to say for once, as the shocked crowd looked on. In the middle of the battlefield, Yoshi stood there with Pikachu inside his mouth. Yoshi started chewing. And chewing. The crowd looked on in awe as the sounds of chewing reached their ears. All that anyone could hear were the sounds of small bones snapping and the occasional muffled "Pi pika pikachu!" Eventually after minutes of this torture for Pikachu, Yoshi laid an egg with Pikachu inside. But he laid it off the edge of the stage, and Pikachu fell to his doom.  
  
" YOSHI WINS!!"  
  
And so ended the story of how Yoshi learned his most famous attack By accident.  
  
How's that? Good? Review and tell me, and you could give me ideas for matches in your review. It might take a long time to right, because I got Exams next week. R&R!! 


End file.
